


Closure

by perzysanogar



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Implied faberry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3126785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perzysanogar/pseuds/perzysanogar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel finally does the one thing she's been putting off for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closure

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Through season 5, I guess.
> 
> As per usual, characters aren't mine but mistakes are.

The all familiar trees and houses never fail to hit her right in the chest. This is why she hasn't gone back here in a long time. But she needs this; she's been putting it off in a long while.

The front door opens just as she goes out of her car. Nothing has changed, she notes.

"Rachel? How have you been? It's so good to see you!" Carole runs up to her and gives her a hug.

"It's great to see you, too. I just wanted to say hello before I go talk to him." She smiles.

"Well, you know where to find him. Come and stay for a while before you have to leave, I'll make you some coffee."

She says her thanks and begins to walk the next two blocks. It's where he's been for the past year and a half, but it wasn't until now that she went to see him again.

She sets the flowers beside his name and sits down on the grass.

"Hi there, Finn

I know, I'm sorry for not coming here often. I hope you're not mad at me. It's just-it's been really difficult. I miss you every day, Finn. The musical is doing great, my friends are always here for me, but you aren't. I wouldn't be able to see your smile anymore, or hear your voice, or-or see your face whenever I want to. Pictures are great, but they're not the real thing.

Whenever something good or bad happens to me, the first thing I think about is telling you, and then I remember that I can't do that anymore. Our friends are worried; I know they are even if they don't tell it straight to my face. They keep looking for reasons to drag me out of the house every Friday night. It's not bad, I'm having a nice time, but I know they're only doing it to keep my mind off things.

Quinn has been keeping me company most of the time. She never smothers me, she knows when to leave me alone, and I'm grateful for it. She's also probably the only one who makes me smile these days. You never told me she can be funny if she wants to. I don't know, she's a lot different from who she was in high school, but there's still the old Quinn in her.

She's been nothing but great to me, and I'm scared. I don't know if I could be out there again. It's been a long while and she's just too amazing, I don't want to end up hurting her. She knows, and she understands and she's been very patient.

I'll always miss you Finn, we all will. But, I think I'm finally ready to be happy again. Kurt has been telling me that this is what you would want, too. And deep down, I know that, but it's just easier to go back to something familiar when everything is so new to you.

I'm finally willing to try, and I hope it's not too late. She makes me happy, Finn. I know that you'd be glad that it's her."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is something I've thought about a long time ago and now I 'm finally able to write it. I've always thought one of them (or both) would go talk to Finn just to have some sort of closure. Rachel about finally allowing herself to be happy again, and Quinn would make it clear that she wouldn't replace Finn in Rachel's life, something like that. Anyway, thank you guys for reading, I hope we all never move on from Faberry so there will still be stories for us to read and write about.


End file.
